Kan-Ra
How Kan-Ra joined the Tourney Cursed to rot after a failed assassination attempt on his king over 2000 years ago, Kan-Ra endured for centuries by constantly balancing the curses he places on himself with the boons provided by dark magic and artifacts. His solitary goal: to gain knowledge that will grant him absolute power over all of mankind. After getting imprisoned by Maya’s order hundreds of years earlier, an Ultratech attack on Maya’s city accidentally frees Kan-Ra — releasing him back onto an unsuspecting world that’s full of new mysteries and ripe for his... dissection. He has been hunted by the war golem Aganos for hundreds of years, a beast tasked with his destruction. The two have clashed on several occasions, but neither have had any truly decisive victories over another. Having escaped Aganos's wrath, Kan-Ra plans to increase his power by experiment on Hoshido warriors. Infiltrating Oboro's shop, he falsely offered hope for her shop. Character Select Screen Animation When Highlighted Kan-Ra holds two handfuls of sand. After the announcer calls his name Kan-Ra whips his bandages and blasts sand forward as the camera zooms saying "You are mine." Special Moves Swarm (Neutral) Kan-Ra exhales a swarm of filthy insects that hover in place stinging anyone too close to them. Opponents can punch or kick these out of the way. One Swarm of each strength can be active at a time. Spike (Side) A spike of sand rises from beneath the opponent, dealing damage and leaving behind a Sand Trap. Crawler (Up) Kan-Ra jumps into the air whipping some sand then sends it down to make a Sand Trap. Whirl (Down) Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly and will recapture opponents. Spinning over a Sand Trap will launch a tornado projectile and destroy the trap. The tornado projectile tosses opponents skyward and knocks them down. Terror (Hyper Smash) Kan-Ra chants something in Babylonian, then summons a hand of sand. It grabs, then slams the opponent, and drains his/her energy to transmit to Kan-Ra, regaining health in the process. Experiment (Final Smash) Kan-Ra sets a sand trap. If the opponent steps on it, Kan-Ra pummels the opponent with a series of sand-based attacks and ferocious insects. After thirty-three hits, he uses a scorpion tail to pierce into the opponent and toss him/her away, while the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!". Victory Animation #Kan-Ra steals the loser's soul with a Stamina KO cry and gloats "You will no longer need this!" #Kan-Ra shows a spider on his left hand and he says "Come now, I can give you the strength of this spider." #Kan-Ra pierces some of his bandages then spreads some sand saying "My, how the fools fail." On-Screen Appearance Kan-Ra spins towards his starting point and gestures to the opponent saying "You'll make a fine specimen!" Trivia *Kan-Ra's rival is a Spear Fighter from Hoshido who's family runs a kimono shop, Oboro. *Kan-Ra shares his English voice actor with Chipp Zanuff. *Kan-Ra shares his Japanese voice actor with Akuma, Oni, Kenzui and Ghazan. *Kan-Ra shares his French voice actor with Ord, the Warrior and Ryuhaku Todoh. *Kan-Ra shares his German voice actor with Jafar, Dunsparce, Smithy and Marshall D. Teach. *Kan-Ra shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Winnie-the-Pooh, the Terminator, Conan the Barbarian, Woody Woodpecker and Death Metal. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen